


kiss the ice

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: George isn't ready to leave Samwell





	kiss the ice

The June evening was just the right side of warm, but George neither knew nor cared. She watched the sun casting a warm glow that contrasted the fluorescent lighting of the arena. She wasn't cold, even though she'd already been there an hour and her teammates were about to arrive and chirp the hell out of her before they kissed the ice. She didn't have time to feel the chill, her mind replaying every pass they'd flubbed that season, every shot that had hit the post or gone an inch too wide. She couldn't go back and change them, but if she could learn from them, be better - that would have to be enough for now. It wasn't like she didn't have an Olympic medal. She just wanted a gold one.

She could hear footsteps behind her, and a moment later Christine was draped over her shoulder, curly red hair getting in Georgia's face the way it so often did. “Hey babe, you ready?”

“No,” George answered, sighing as she turned to face her girlfriend. “But it's happening anyway. I can't believe we're leaving Samwell.” 

“It's going to be fine. You're going to manage the hell out of those teenage boys, and I'm going to coach the hell out of my girls and rock teacher's college and continue to bitch about the NHL online, and the world's just gonna have to deal with how fucking awesome we are.” She kissed her cheek and straightened. “Everyone else is in the locker room cap, up you get.”

She'd be back soon enough anyway. They were there to kiss the ice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite sure I had grander plans for this, but I haven't the foggiest idea what they were.


End file.
